japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sohma Akira
Sohma Akira was the late former first head of the Sohma family. He was the loving father to Akito, and the kind husband of Ren. Akira was the one who told Akito that she was the chosen special child, a child born to be loved by everyone. His position as the head of the Sohma family was then passed down on to Akito. Background Not much of his past is reveal. Except that he was in a forbidden relationship with Ren. Personality Akira Sohma was described as a beautifully kind person. However, he was also very melancholy, because those around him did not understand his loneliness and only treated him as head of the Sohma family. Ren was the first person to recognize his loneliness and his fear of dying alone, and as such, she had fell in love with him. It is mentioned by Akito herself, that he was very kind while being around her, and always smiling at her. He also loved his wife Ren as well since he cared about her too. Not much about his personality is given in the manga, or by the female creator Natsuki Takaya for some odd unknown reason. Appearance He has light pale skin and white short hair. He wears long kimeono outfits. In the 2019 anime series, he has color hair and eyes. Fruits Basket Manga When Akito was conceived, Ren angrily threatened to abort her only child if Akira did not consent to raising her as a boy. Akira, who was extremely afraid that Ren would keep her promise, agreed on the request. Akira loved Akito as much as possible while Ren rarely looked at her or give attention. Akira once asked Ren why she refused to hold Akito, and Ren replied that she was more important than Akito. When Akira died, only Akito was present for the event. On his death bed, he told the young Akito not to be afraid for now on, while also adding that he would always be with her in spirit, even if she couldn't physically see him. Akira also went onto confess that he had wanted Ren to be the happiest over Akito, because Akito was a "special existence", and therefore she and Ren were both very special to him. After that he had died. Ren then came as soon as she could, but by that time Akira had already passed away. Ren angrily shouted that she should have been there, rather than this worthless child (Akito). Both Ren's claims of the bond being fake, and Akira's death may have caused Akito to become as twisted, controlling and dependent as she is if not even worse than her. 'Fruits Basket (2019 Anime)' He will appear in season 2. Quotes *(to Akito) Your a special child Akito *(to Akito) Don't be afraid Akito *(To Akito) "I will always love you" Relationships 'Sohma Ren' Akira was Ren's first, and only love. When she was younger, she was a maid in the Sohma house and basically Akira's maid. She would always be his maid, no matter what. But as time moved on, Ren and Akira fell deeply in love with each other, and he married her. Akira loved Ren more than anything. When they had their first child, a girl name Akito, Akira seemed to love Akito even more than Ren. This made Ren very jealous of Akito, thereby hating Akito. When Akira died, Ren became very depressed and hated Akito even more. She not only hated the fact that her one and only love was dead, but now the one to become the head of the family was Akito, the daughter she never wanted or loved. 'Sohma Akito' He was a kind hearted and caring father to Akito. He loved his child more, than his wife. When he was dying, his wife did not see him. But only his child did. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Sohma Ren' (Wife) *'Sohma Akito' (Daughter) *'Sohma Shigure' (Son in law) *'Sohma Shiki' (Grandson) Trivia *He doesn't appear in the 2001 Anime series. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : ??? (2019 anime series) *'English' : ??? (2019 anime series) all information on Sohma Akira came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Akira_Sohma Gallery Akito and father.png|Akito as seen in the manga Category:Characters Category:Males